lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hugo «Hurley» Reyes
| RazónAus = ...para encontrar el origen y significado de los números | RazónViaje = ...de regreso a casa por el cumpleaños de su madre | Edad = 26-27 (nacido en 1977-1978) | Lugar = Santa Monica, California, Estados Unidos | Profesión = Millonario :Ex empleado de Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack | Centrados = | Alias = Hurley | Familia = Tito Reyes - Abuelo David Reyes - Padre Carmen Reyes - Madre Diego Reyes - Hermano Lisa Reyes - Ex Cuñada | Imágenes = Imágenes de Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | T1 = Yes | T2 = Yes | T3 = Yes | MP = Yes | T4 = Yes }} Hugo Reyes , más conocido con el apodo de "Hurley", es uno de los supervivientes de la sección central del Vuelo Oceanic 815. Hurley es generalmente alegre y mantiene arriba el ánimo de sus compañeros. Sufre de un desorden alimenticio, pero logró controlarlo con la ayuda de Libby, y lo ha mantenido así incluso después de la muerte de ésta. También es la voz de la razón en el grupo, y utiliza su sentido común para resolver problemas. Es el hijo de David Reyes y Carmen Reyes. Antes del accidente Cuando Hurley era pequeño, trabajó con su padre, David Reyes, en un automóvil. David prometió a su hijo que si lo arreglaban, viajarían al Gran Cañón. Pero David abandonó a la familia por 17 años. Lleno de frustración, Hurley comenzó a comer sin parar. ("Tricia Tanaka is Dead)" Ya adulto, Hugo (conocido como Hurley, por razones desconocidas) provocó un accidente: una tarima en la que estaba cedió y mató a dos personas que se encontraban sobre ella. Hurley creyó ser el responsable debido a su peso, aunque la verdad es que la tarima estaba hecha para resistir 8 personas y tenía ya 23 en el momento del accidente. Con la seguridad de haber sido el responsable y en una profunda depresión, la madre de Hurley lo internó en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa. ("Dave)" En el sótano de su madre y también en el Santa Rosa, Hurley mejoró sus habilidades en el ping pong. Durante su tiempo en el Santa Rosa, el médico de Hurley, el Dr. Brooks, intentaba convencer a Hurley que él no era el responsable del accidente, ya que este habría sucedido con o sin él. También se reveló que el Dr. Brooks creía que Hurley se trataba de autocartigar al comer sin parar y que él lo ayudaría con la dieta. Además, mientras estaba en el Instituto, Hurley solía jugar Cuatro Conexiones con otra persona en Santa Rosa, Leonard, quien había estado repitiendo una serie de seis números una y otra vez: 4 8 15 16 23 42. ("Dave)" intenta convencer a Hurley de que escape ]] Hurley escuchó al Dr. Brooks, e iba a comenzar la dieta hasta que otro de sus problemas, Dave, lo convenció de no hacerla. Dave resultó ser un amigo imaginario que Hurley inventó. Dr. Brooks creyó que era una señal de problemas, y le prescribió píldoras de Clonazepam a Hurley para lograr que Dave se fuera. Dave le decía a Hurley que no se tomara las píldoras. ("Dave)" El Dr. Brooks decidió tratar de hacer reaccionar a Hurley en ver que Dave no era real. Acordó tomar una fotografía de Hurley y Dave juntos. Le mostró la fotografía a Hurley, para que viera que Dave no estaba allí. Hurley, sabiendo ya que Dave no era real, encontró la manera de sacarlo de su vida y buscar la ayuda que necesitaba, al bloquear a Dave, quien intentó hacerlo escapar, fuera del Instituto. ("Dave)" Después de que Hurley fuera dado de alta del Santa Rosa, se fue a vivir con su madre y recuperó su viejo trabajo en Mr. Clucks. Mientras trabajaba allí, Hurley decidió comprar un boleto de lotería, usando los números de Leonard. Estos números convirtieron a Hurley en uno de los más grandes ganadores del acumulado de 16 semanas. ("Numbers)" Hurley, una vez que ganó la lotería, se sintió confiado y decidió invitar a salir a una chica que le gustaba, y decidió renunciar a Mr. Cluck's. Su mejor amigo, Johnny, hizo lo mismo y después de renunciar, le ayuda a Hurley a robar gnomos de jardín para ponerlos en el jardín de Randy Nations escribiendo la frase "CLUCK YOU". Johnny parece rencoroso hacia Hurley una vez que descubre que ha ganado la lotería., y luego pasaron todo el día juntos , sin que Hurley le dijera que había ganado. Hurley y Johnny se prometieron que sin importar lo que pasara, nunca cambiarían. A pesar de esta promesa, Johnny descubrió la historia de Hurley cuando unos reporteros de TV lo abordaron en el auto. ("Everybody Hates Hugo)" Hurley comenzó a creer que los Números estaban malditos, debido a que un gran número de desgracias ocurrieron tras ganar la lotería: *Su abuelo sufrió un ataque cardíaco durante una entrevista televisiva. *El sacerdote, en el funeral de su abuelo, fue alcanzado por un rayo. *El hermano de Hurley perdió a su esposa por otra mujer. *Su madre se fracturó el tobillo cuando Hurley quiso mostrarle la nueva casa que le había comprado. *Esa misma casa se incendió. *Hurley fue arrestado por error cuando la policía lo creyó un distribuidor de drogas. *Su novia, Starla, huyó con su mejor amigo Johnny. *Tras comprar Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack y reabrirlo, la reportera Tricia Tanaka cubrió una historia en el restaurante, cuando un meteorito cayó en el lugar, matando a la periodista. *La fábrica de zapatos deportivos que Hurley compró se incendió, matando a 8 trabajadores. *Una tormenta tropical llega a Florida, desvaneciendo las reservas de naranjas de Hurley. *Un hombre no identificado cae del edificio, mientras su contador le dice que no está maldito. Hurley logró ganar más dinero con: el seguro sobrevaluado de la fábrica y una indemnización por la confusión de su arresto. Con este dinero, compró una compañía de cajas ubicada en Tustin, California. Uno de los trabajadores era, coincidencialmente, Locke, cuyo jefe era Randy Nations, a quien Hurley contrató porque Randy había sido gerente de Mr.Cluck's en el que Hurley trabajó. intenta convencer a Hurley para que se quede en Los Angeles ]] Hurley visitó a Leonard en el Santa Rosa, y le contó que había usado los números para jugar en la lotería. Leonard informó a Hurley, con mucho fervor, que no debió haber hecho eso, clamando que había "abierto la caja". Antes que Leonard fuera encerrado por los enfermeros, dijo a Hurley que buscara a un hombre de nombre Sam Toomey, con quien había estado en la marina y vivía en Kalgoorlie, Australia. ("Numbers)" En este punto, la madre de Hurley decidió traer de vuelta al padre de Hurley, David. Este tenía la tarea de convencer a Hurley que los Números no estaban malditos, y que no debía ir a Australia, a encontrar información acerca de Toomey. Hurley creyó que David volvía por dinero, y no quería que se quedara. David negó la razón de Hurley, y lo llevó con una pitonisa, a quien le había pagado para que lo "librara" de la maldición, pero Hurley descubrió el fraude. Hurley eventualmente compró el boleto a Australia. Justo antes de irse, David reveló a Hurley que si volvió por dinero, pero que también quería acercarse a él. Prometió a Hurley que estaría en casa cuando regresara. ("Tricia Tanaka is Dead)" Hurley voló a Australia, donde encontró a la esposa de Sam Toomey, Martha Toomey. Por ella supo que los Números habían sido escuchados por Sam y Leonard en una estación del sur del Pacífico, donde ambos estaban de guardia. Incluso Martha tuvo su racha de mala suerte (perdió una pierna y su esposo se suicidó), y se volvió agresiva contra Hurley cuando sugirió que los Números estaban malditos. ("Numbers)" Hurley salió de Sydney el día antes del cumpleaños de su madre. Tuvo varios problemas para llegar al aeropuerto, pero logró tomar el Vuelo 815 a tiempo. ("Exodus - Part 3)" En el momento del accidente, Hurley tenía $156 millones de dólares de capital. En La Isla Primera Temporada (Días 1-44) se conocen.]] Justo después del accidente, Jack ubicó a Hurley entre los escombros, y le informó que tenían que ayudar y cuidar a Claire, quien estaba al término de su embarazo. Ambos, Claire y Hurley estuvieron a punto de morir aplastados por un ala del avión que terminó de caer. Fueron salvados por Jack, justo antes que el ala cayera y explotara. Esa noche, Hurley se dedicó a distribuir las reservas de comida del avión entre todos los sobrevivientes. ("Pilot - Part 1)" En el segundo día en la Isla, tras haber sufrido una burla de Sawyer, se sentó junto a otro superviviente, Sayid, quien estaba tratando de arreglar el transceptor del avión. Hurley le preguntó por sus habilidades, y Sayid le reveló que fue soldado de la Guardia Republicana de Irak. Mientras Hurley lavaba su ropa, Jin se le acercó y le ofreció unos mariscos, pero Hurley declinó alegremente, diciéndole que no tenía hambre. Más tarde, Jack enlistó a Hurley para que ayudara al comisario herido quien estaba herido con una pieza de metal. Hurley advirtió a Jack que no era bueno con la sangre, un comentario que Jack ignoró. Durante la cirugía improvisada, Hurley se desmayó, dejándole todo el trabajo a Jack. provocando a Jack para que juegue al golf.]] Hurley fue el segundo sobreviviente en ver el cartel de búsqueda de Kate y descubrir que Kate era una fugitiva. También decidió mudarse a las cuevas encontradas por Jack, que parecían perfectas para vivir. ("Tabula Rasa)" ("House of the Rising Sun)" Después de que Hurley comenzara a sentir la ansiedad entre los supervivientes, decidió construir un campo de golf para jugar con algunos palos que encontró entre el equipaje. En el campo de golf pronto se desarrolló un torneo y de hecho ayudó a liberar la tensión. Tras pedirle a Sawyer que le cediera el listín del vuelo, Hurley habló con cada pasajero y creó un censo para ver quién era quien. Durante el censo, Hurley descubrió que la persona que él conoció en la selva y en las cuevas, Ethan Rom, no iba en el avión. Mientras corría hacia las cuevas, un Sayid exhausto regresó de su travesía donde conoció a una francesa que había vivido en la Isla durante 16 años. Sayid advirtió a Jack acerca de otros habitantes en la Isla. Hurley confirmó esta advertencia cuando reveló a Jack que Ethan era uno de esos Otros. ("Raised by Another)" Días más tarde, después que Ethan desapareciera y raptara a Claire, Hurley pisó un erizo de mar mientras intentaba pescar. El único que estaba cerca era Jin, quien se negó a ayudarlo, aún recordando la reacción de Hurley en su segundo día en la Isla. Eventualmente, Hurley y Jin hicieron un trato -si Hurley bebía una cura que Jin preparó para la herida, Jin le daría un pescado fresco. Aunque Hurley vomitó el medicamento, obtuvo su pescado, y el desacuerdo fue resuelto. ("Hearts and Minds)" .]] Mientras observaba las notas de Rousseau que Sayid había robado, Hurley notó una en la que Danielle había escrito los Números repetidamente. Como Sayid no le reveló el camino hasta el refugio, Hurley se fue sólo, con la excusa de encontrarla para pedirle una batería para la balsa que Michael construía. Encontró el cable que Sayid describió, y lo siguió hasta la selva. ("Numbers)" En el camino, Charlie, Sayid y Jack lo alcanzaron, y decidieron ir con él. Llegaron a un puente de cuerdas, que cedió cuando Hurley y Charlie pasaron al otro lado del barranco. Ellos siguieron, a pesar que Jack les ordenó que lo esperaran. Fueron atacados por Danielle, quien les disparó. Hurley, logró huir y saltar sobre ella. Él le contó su historia, y le pidió que le confirmaran que los Números estaban malditos. Ella le contó que en su expedición científica escucharon la transmisión que repetía los Números, y que eso los trajo a la Isla. Tras su llegada, su grupo enfermó, y ella tuvo que matarlos. Después, su bebé fue raptada. Eventualmente admitió que los Números estaban malditos. Hurley, en respuesta, la abrazo y se lo agradeció. Cuando se encontró con Jack, Sayid y Charlie, les entregó la batería que Danielle le dio, y dijo a Sayid que ella le enviaba saludos. ("Numbers)" .]] Hurley decidió unirse a la expedición hasta el Roca Negra, un viejo navío, donde encontrarían dinamita para volar la puerta de la escotilla encontrada por Locke. Luego que Danielle llegó al campamento para advertirles que los Otros venían, Jack decidió esconder a los sobrevivientes en la escotilla. El grupo incluía a, Kate, Locke y un amargado superviviente, Leslie Arzt, quien quería ser parte del "grupo guay" por primera vez. ("Exodus - Part 1)" En el camino, el grupo oyó al Monstruo cerca de ellos. Hurley intentó huir, pero Locke lo detuvo, quien creía acertadamente que se movía hacia otra dirección. Una vez que llegaron al barco, Hurley decidió esperar afuera con Arzt, quien le contó su historia, y se quejaba de las condiciones injustas entre los supervivientes. Cuando los demás finalmente salieron con la dinamita, Arzt la tomó rápidamente, ya que él decía conocer más sobre el tema, por ser profesor de ciencias. Mientras enseñaba a los demás cómo manipular la dinamita, uno de los cartuchos exploto en sus manos, y lo voló en pedazos. Hurley creyó una vez más que aquello era su culpa. ("Exodus - Part 2)" En el regreso a la escotilla, comenzó a murmurar los números. Kate lo escuchó susurrar el "23", y le contó del significado de este número en su vida. Hurley replicó que sólo era un número. En la escotilla, Hurley se acercó con una linterna para ayudar a Locke y Jack a preparar la dinamita, pero su linterna se cayó, e iluminó el costado de la escotilla, donde estaban escritos los Números. Creyendo que sólo encontrarían maldad allí; intentó detener a Locke, pero fue derribado por Jack mientras la puerta explotaba. ("Exodus - Part 3)" Segunda Temporada (Días 44-67) sobre su decisión final.]] Tras abrir la escotilla y descubrir El Cisne, Hurley vio que los Números eran el código que tenía que ser introducido en una computadora, cada 108 minutos para propósitos desconocidos (Desmond, el ocupante anterior del Cisne, mantenía que era para 'salvar el mundo'). Como mucho de los supervivientes principales tenían una tarea para cuidar la escotilla, Hurley fue asignado por Jack para que hiciera el inventario de la comida encontrada en los depósitos del Cisne. Cuando Charlie comenzó a cuestionar su amistad con Hurley luego que se negó a darle un tarro de mantequilla de maní y Kate tomó uno de champú, a pesar que Hurley le cedió los cosmpéticos, decidió destruir el depósito con la dinamita. Sin embargo, desistió en el plan luego de hablar con Rose. Eventualmente abandonó la idea, e informó a Jack que todos los supervivientes recibirían lo que quisieran, ya que repartir la comida equitativamente era imposible. ("Everybody Hates Hugo)" Cuando Sawyer, Jin y Michael regresaron al campamento con los de la cola, Hurley comenzó a acercarse a una de las supervivientes nuevas, Libby. Como acto de bondad, él le ayudó a levantar su tienda. Creyendo que tenía una oportunidad con ella, Hurley buscó consejo en Charlie acerca de mujeres. Sawyer, algo no característico en él, eventualmente le tendió a Hurley una mano, y arregló un encuentro privado entre los dos en el cuarto de lavado del Cisne. Mientras estaban allí, Hurley comenzó a creer que conocía a Libby del pasado. Libby respondió cuando él entró al avión la pisó a ella (luego se reveló que Libby había estado internada en la misma institución mental que él). Para distraer a Hurley de sus preocupaciones, ella le sugirió que se probaría una de las camisas que encontró. Hurley aceptó, comentándole que se veía "genial". ("The 23rd Psalm)" ("The Hunting Party)" ("Fire + Water)" chantajea a Hurley.]] Hurley, aparentemente, tenía escondido un alijo de comida robado del Cisne. Sawyer eventualmente lo descubrió, y lo amenazó con delatarlo, a menos que Hurley lo ayudara a encontrar la rana cuyo ruido incesante lo irritaba. Durante la búsqueda, Sawyer continuó con su costumbre y se dirigió a Hurley con varios apodos, todos haciendo referencia a su corpulencia. Hurley se cansó, confrontó a Sawyer y le dijo que ya sabía que era gordo, y que no le importaba si Sawyer le contaba a los demás acerca de la comida, al menos a la gente le agradaba Hurley y no Sawyer. Entonces Sawyer, por primera vez, se disculpó con Hurley, y le rogó que lo ayudara. Cuando finalmente encontraron la rana, Hurley sugirió que la llevara lejos, donde Sawyer no pudiera oirla. Sin embargo, Sawyer sugirió otra idea, y aplastó a la rana con su mano. ("One of Them)" se besan.]] Hurley y Libby empezaron a hacer ejercicio juntos, y aunque Hurley quería renunciar, Libby lo alentó a seguir. Un día, le confesó que estaba enfermo. Hurley le mostró su alijo de comida, y siguió el consejo de ella de destruirla. Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Jin y Sun aparecieron, informándoles de que habían encontrado algo en la Isla. Ambos los siguieron, y encontraron unas provisiones caídas en paracaídas, incluyendo comida. Hurley comenzó a sentire igual que tras el accidente, y detrás de uno de los supervivientes, notó un rostro familiar: Dave. Hurley lo siguió hasta la selva, pero la persecución terminó cuando Hurley cayó al suelo, donde encontró uno de los zapatos de Dave. ("Dave)" Hurley preguntó a Sawyer si él tenía su medicamento escondido, pero el acaparador lo negó, sin saber para qué era la prescripción. Hurley le explicó que era usada para cuando veía cosas que se suponía no estaban allí, llevando a Sawyer a mofarse de él y tildarlo de 'loco'. Naturalmente, esto irritó a Hurley al punto de atacar a Sawyer, dejándolo en el suelo y destruyendo su tienda en el proceso. Luego que fueron separados por Jin (quien parecía entretenido por la desgracia de Sawyer), Hurley volver a las cuevas. En el camino, Dave reapareció, convenciendo a Hurley que la Isla estaba en su cabeza, y que todo lo que pasó luego de su intento de escape era un sueño. Dave sugirió a Hurley que saltara de un risco, se despertaría en el hospital. Luego que Dave saltó y cayó en el océano, Hurley se preparó para seguirlo, pero Libby, quien lo había seguido, lo detuvo a tiempo. Le aseguró que todo en la Isla estaba pasando de verdad, y luego se besaron. ("Dave)" Después de besarse, Hurley y Libby comenzaron un amorío. Con la ayuda de Sayid, Hurley organizó un picnic para ellos en la misma playa que él y Shannon habían visitado el día que Boone murió. Hurley atravesó la Isla con Libby, tratando de encontrar el lugar propuesto por Sayid, sólo para volver al campamento. Libby decidió que deberían hacer su picnic allí, y fue al Cisne a buscar unas mantas, mientras Hurley buscaba algo de vino. En el Cisne, Libby presenció cuando Michael asesinaba a Ana Lucía, y luego le disparó a ella aparentemente 'por accidente'. ("Two for the Road)" dejan marcharse a Hurley.]] Jack, Sawyer y Kate intentaban salvar a Libby, ayudándola a recuperar la conciencia, sólo para morir poco después al enterarse que Michael sobrevivió al ataque de Ben. Libby murió con Hurley a su lado, tomándole la mano y lamentando entre lágrimas el haber olvidado las mantas. Hurley cavó la tumba de Libby, y Kate cavó la de Ana Lucia. Michael pidió a Hurley que se le uniera en la búsqueda para recuperar a Walt de manos de los Otros, junto con Kate, Jack y Sawyer. Hurley primero se negó, pero durante el funeral dijo a Michael que le ayudaría, creyendo que los Otros, quienes raptaron a Walt, también habían matado a Libby. ("Three Minutes)" Al día siguiente, Jack, Kate, Sawyer y Hurley siguieron a Michael al campamento de los Otros. En el camino, una gran ave voló sobre el grupo, chillando con un sonido que sonó como "¡Hurley!". Hurley preguntó al resto del grupo si había escuchado bien, y Sawyer respondió que sí chilló su nombre, justo después de cagar oro. ("Live Together, Die Alone)" Una vez que llegaron a un depósito de cápsulas, los cuatro supervivientes fueron atacados por los Otros. Fueron atados y amordazados y llevados al Pala Ferry, donde fueron intercambiados por Walt, quien se reunió con Michael. El padre y el hijo dejaron la Isla en un bote de los Otros, mientras Hurley era liberado por la misteriosa Sra. Klugh, quien le dijo que debía regresar al campamento, y decirle a su gente que no debían acercarse a ese lado de la Isla. Hurley dudó, pero Jack asintió, indicándole que se fuera. Dejó el Pala Ferry sabiendo que la coordenada 325 era la única manera de salir de la Isla. ("Live Together, Die Alone)" Tercera Temporada (Días 69-91) .]] Mientras Hurley volvía al campamento tras ser liberado por los Otros en el muelle, se encontró con Locke y Charlie, que iban a buscar a Eko. Les contó lo que había pasado, incluyendo el hecho que 'Henry' era el líder. Ellos advirtieron a Hurley acerca del oso polar que los perseguía, y lo mandaron al campamento. Hurley luego se cruzó con Desmond, desnudo, corriendo entre los árboles. Hurley, junto con Charlie, se convirtieron en los primeros en darse cuenta que Desmond podía predecir el futuro, cuando este mencionó un discurso que Locke no había dado aún. ("Further Instructions)" si él también tiene súperpoderes como Desmond.]] Hurley y Charlie decidieron tomar las cosas de Sawyer, buscando comida o cualquier otra cosa. De repente, Desmond se les acercó y les pidió que lo acompañaran. El trío fue hacia la selva, donde Locke y Sayid los esperaban. Mientras Locke les explicaba lo que le pasó al Sr. Eko, Hurley notó que Desmond actuaba extraño. Cuando le preguntó a los demás qué le pasaba, Desmond salió corriendo hacia la playa. El resto del grupo corrió tras él y cuando llegaron a la playa, viero que Desmond nadaba para rescatar a Claire, quien había ido a nadar y había perdido la concienia. Desmond la trajo de vuelta a la orilla y le practicó RCP. Charlie exigió que Desmond explicara cómo supo que se estaba ahogando, y Hurley respondió que él creía que Desmond podía ver el futuro. ("Flashes Before Your Eyes)" Más tarde, Hurley preguntó a Locke, quien estaba pescando, si había recibido super poderes luego de la implosión del Cisne. Le reveló a Locke que creía que Desmond podía ver el futuro, pero Locke lo ignoró. En un intento por lograr que Desmond revelara cómo supo lo de Claire, Hurley acompañó a Charlie e intentaron emborrachar a Desmond. Una vez que Desmond estuvo completamente ebrio, Charlie intentó conseguir la información. Sin embargo, se generó una pelea entre ellos, luego que Charlie llamó cobarde a Desmond, que Hurley logró evitar a tiempo. Él y Charlie ayudaron a Desmond a regresar a su tienda, donde lo sentaron, y Hurley los dejó solos. ("Flashes Before Your Eyes)" Al día siguiente, Hurley visitó la tumba de Libby, y le contó acerca de sus problemas en la Isla y cuánto la extrañaba. Luego de esto, Hurley vio a Vincent llevando el esqueleto de un brazo con una llave entre los dedos. Vincent luego corrió hacia los árboles, lo que obligó a Hurley a seguir al perro. Allí en la selva, Hurley descubrió una vieja van Volkswagen. Corrió hasta el campamento y les contó a todos acerca del descubrimiento. Nadie lo quiso ayudar a arreglar la van, excepto Jin, quien no entendía lo que le decía Hurley. ("Tricia Tanaka is Dead)" Hurley y Jin encontraron un cadaver en la furgoneta, algunos documentos y una gran cantidad de cerveza DHARMA. Poco después, se les unió Sawyer, quien había regresado de la isla de la Hidra con Kate. Él le exigió saber dónde estaban sus cosas, pero su hira desapareció con un abrazo de Hurley. Juntos, levantaron la furgoneta y comenzaron a buscar la manera de arreglarla. ("Tricia Tanaka is Dead)" Hurley luego reclutó a Charlie, intentando encender un poco de esperanza en él. Decidieron empujar la van colina abajo, la cual terminaba en un gran grupo de rocas negras. Charlie decidió ayudarlo, tentando su destino. Justo antes de golpear las rocas, Hurley recordó las palabras de su padre acerca de crear su propio destino. La van revivió y los cuatro fueron a dar un paseo. Luego que los demás se fueron, Hurley se quedó en la van un tiempo, pensando en que se había librado de la maldición de los Números. ("Tricia Tanaka is Dead)" y Sawyer intentan arreglar la furgoneta.]] Al día siguiente, los supervivientes encontraron la mesa de ping-pong que vólo del Cisne después de la descarga. Decidieron jugar, pero no encontraban la pelota. Sawyer, que la había encontrado, decidió recuperar sus pertenencias en un juego contra Hurley -pero Sawyer fue derrotado, y tuvo que renunciar a poner apodos por una semana. Hurley, quien solía jugar ping-pong todos los días en casa de su madre, ganó el juego. Le devolvió a Sawyer sus revistas pornográficas y le dijo que no se preocupara por Kate, que ella estaba a salvo con Locke y Sayid. ("Enter 77)" Está jugando a ping-pong con Sawyer cuando Nikki aparece de la jungla, se desmaya ante ellos y, aparentemente, muere. Malentendiendo sus últimas palabras como "Paulo miente" van a buscar a Paulo y lo encuentran también muerto. Hurley lleva los hechos como una investigación, intentando averiguar qué ha pasado. Al interrogar a Desmond descubre que Nikki y Sawyer habían discutido. Al preguntarle a Sawyer descubre que Nikki había intentado que le diera una pistola, pero que no se la había dado. Hurley dice unas palabras en el funeral de Nikki y Paulo, y él y Sawyer les entierran sin darse cuenta de que en realidad están todavía vivos. ("Exposé)" .]] Después de enterrar a Nikki y a Paulo, Hurley avisa a Sawyer de que su actitud ha provocado que se vaya a hacer una votación para echarlo del campamento. Hurley le dice a Sawyer que intente arreglar todo lo malo que ha hecho. Aunque un poco reticente al principio, Sawyer decide hacer cosas buenas para ganarse la gratitud de los demás supervivientes. Sin embargo, lo que le había dicho Hurley a Sawyer era mentira, una mentira destinada a que Sawyer asumiera el liderato dentro del grupo (Jack, Sayid, Kate y Locke no estaban en el campamento) ya que la gente le seguía a él. ("Left Behind)" Cuando Juliet llega al campamento de la playa, Hurley es enviado a vigilarla. Le pregunta por qué ella no estaba cuando él, Jack, Kate y Sawyer fueron secuestrados. También le recuerda dónde está enterrado Ethan, el único miembro de los Otros que había estado en aquella playa con ellos. ("One of Us)" Hurley es uno de los supervivientes, junto a Jin y Charlie, que van con Desmond a seguir una de sus visiones. Hurley está cuidando de Naomi, la piloto del helicóptero, después de que Mikhail Bakunin apareciera misteriosamente y curara sus heridas. Ella recobra la consciencia, y Hurley le dice que son los supervivientes del vuelo 815 de Oceanic, y le pregunta si ella está allí para rescatarles. Naomi contesta que es imposible que sean los supervivientes del vuelo 815 porque el avión había sido encontrado y "no hubo supervivientes. Están todos muertos." ("Catch-22)" ("D.O.C.)" Hurley es visto con Jin cuando Sawyer va a mear. Al día siguiente Hurley le cuenta lo de Naomi a Sayid. Más tarde, Kate encuentra a Hurley y a Sayid intentando arreglar el teléfono satélite. ("The Brig)" Al día siguiente, Hurley está en la playa y grita cuando ve a Karl llegar en la canoa. Poco después, Hurley ve a Charlie y Desmond coger la canoa para ir a la estación de El Espejo. Hurley quiere ir, pero Charlie le dice que es demasiado grande y no cabrá en la canoa. Charlie abraza a Hurley, y se separan. Cuando los de la playa están listos para irse, Hurley se ofrece a ayudar a Claire con Aaron. Claire y Hurley marchan juntos. ("Greatest Hits)" ("Through the Looking Glass)" Hurley se va con el resto de los supervivientes, pero cuando sólo oyen dos explosiones en vez de tres, intenta ir a la playa con Sawyer y Juliet para ver qué ha pasado. Sawyer le rechaza de la misma manera que lo habían hecho Charlie y Desmond. Pero Hurley prueba su valor cuando conduce la furgoneta DHARMA y atropella a Pryce, consiguiendo suficiente tiempo para que Sayid y Sawyer cogieran las pistolas y se deshicieran de los otros. Sin embargo, aunque estuvo dispuesto a matar para salvar a sus amigos, no aprobó que Sawyer asesinara a Tom cuando éste ya se había rendido. ("Through the Looking Glass)" Cuarta Temporada (Días 91-100) Tras el enfrentamiento con Los Otros Hurley se comunicó por walky con Jack y se enteró que la comunicación con los del carguero se había establecido y que iban a ir a rescatarlos. Luego se fue a conversar con Bernard y tras contarle que antes del accidente había ganado 156 millones de dólares en la lotería, manifestó que ahora que la gente creería que estaba muerto, podría volver y ser libre. Luego salió corriendo y se tiró al mar en estilo "bomba". Al salir del mar descubrió que Desmond había regresado. En ese momento se enteró de la muerte de Charlie, lo que le produjo un gran vuelco emocional. Durante el camino hacia encontrarse con los de la torre de radio, Sawyer intentó hablar con él, pero Hurley se negó. En ese momento se retrasó y perdió el rastro de sus amigos. Tras correr por la selva encontró una cabaña solitaria (aparentemente la cabaña de Jacob), donde se escucharon los susurros. Hurley se acercó la ventana y al asomarse vio la silueta de un hombre meciéndose en una mecedora. De repente apareció detrás de la ventana una cara que lo miró fijamente. Hurley salió corriendo olvidando su antorcha en el camino. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando se le apareció nuevamente la cabaña en su camino. Suponiendo que era una de sus alucinaciones, cerró los ojos pidiendo que desapareciera. Cuando abre los ojos, la cabaña había desaparecido. Empezó a retroceder y cayó hacia atrás. En ese momento le encontró Locke. Hurley y Locke hablaron del mensaje de Charlie, y estuvieron de acuerdo en que llamar al carguero había sido un error. Se dirigieron a encontrar al resto del grupo, creyendo que debían avisarles lo antes posible. Cuando el grupo se reunió, fue Hurley quien informó a Claire de la muerte de Charlie. Se abrazaron y lloraron, mientras Hurley le dijo entre lágrimas: "Estaba intentando ayudarnos". Cuando Jack dijo que nadie se iría con Locke porque estaba "loco", Hurley fue el primero en apoyar a Locke. Dio un pequeño discurso sobre Charlie, diciendo que había dio a el Espejo para ayudar al grupo, y que había tenido éxito, pero que había visto algo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Llorando, dijo que la última cosa que había hecho Charlie era avisarles sobre la gente del carguero. Hurley anunció que iba a escuchar a Charlie, y se une al grupo de Locke. Algunos otros, incluida Claire, le siguieron. Cuando Locke anunció que el grupo tenía que parar en una cabaña antes de continuar hacia los Barracones, Hurley dijo que la cabaña estaba en la otra dirección. Cuando Locke y Ben le miraron, confundidos (creyendo que no debería haber visto la cabaña), Hurley dijo que creía que se refería a la cabina del avión. Estuvo presente cuando encontraron a Charlotte y, aunque desconfiaba de ella, le empezó a dar información sobre los supervivientes hasta que Locke le dijo que se callara. Hurley estuvo en desacuerdo con Locke sobre su decisión de retener a Charlotte como rehén. Sin embargo, luego participó en un engaño para capturar a los miembros del grupo de Jack (Kate, Sayid y Miles) que habían ido a rescatarla. Hurley se escondió en un armario de los Barracones, y pidió ayuda. Cuando fue descubierto por Sayid, Kate y Miles, les dijo que Locke le había abandonado y que se habían ido a la casa de Ben. Una vez allí, Sawyer y Locke les tomaron prisioneros. Hurley pidió perdón y reveló que aún era un miembro del grupo de Locke. Mientras llevaba comida a Miles al cobertizo, Kate se ofreció a hacerlo por él. Hurley se lo agradeció, pero todo era un engaño para que le revelara el paradero de Miles. Kate prometió no decírselo a Locke, y se dirigió al cobertizo. Más tarde podemos verlo en su casa con Sawyer, mirando películas en la televisión. Hurley estaba jugando a las herraduras con Sawyer cuando vio a Ben caminando libremente. Más adelante, Hurley estuvo presente en la reunión del grupo en la casa de Locke. Allí se enteró que la tripulación del carguero había recibido órdenes de matarlos a todos después de capturar a Ben. Hurley (con Aaron en brázos) jugaba con Sawyer y Locke al Risk; hablaban y evaluaban estrategias cuando Hugo dice "Colega, Australia es la clave de todo el juego". Luego, suena un teléfono en el que por lo visto, nadie había reparado. Al contestar, Locke escucha una grabación en la que se repite "Código 14-J". Ante este hecho, Locke y Sawyer van a ver a Ben, mientras que Hurley se queda con Aaron en la casa. Mientras transcurren los hechos en casa de Ben, Hurley es el encargado de cuidar de Aaron, hasta que llega Claire, traída por Sawyer. Luego de que los mercenarios fusilaran a Alex, cuando el monstruo estaba aniquilando a los mercenarios, Hurley le pregunta a Ben "¿lo has llamado tu?". Una vez a salvo, el grupo se divide en dos: los que van a la cabaña de jacob y los que van a la playa. Hurley decide ir a la playa, pero Ben y Locke tenían otros planes para el, lo necesitaban para llegar a la cabaña. Ante una posible tragedia (Locke y Sawyer se estaban apuntando), Hurley accede a ir con ellos hacia la cabaña. Después de la Isla En julio de 2005, Hurley viaja a Korea para ver a Sun. Ella le enseña el bebé recién nacido, Ji Yeon, y entonces, los tres se dirigen al cementerio en el que se encuentra la tumba de Jin. Después de la isla, Hurley está en una tienda comprando cuando de pronto ve algo y sale corriendo, aterrado. Se mete en su camaro y se va a toda velocidad, lo que provoca que la policia lo persiga. Choca su camaro y trata de huir de la escena a pie, y al ser arrestado grita que él es uno de Los 6 de Oceanic. Después de que es detenido, es llevado a la estación de policía, donde es interrogado por el detective "Big Mike" Walton, ex compañero de Ana Lucía Cortez en el DPLA. Después de mentir a Walton acerca de que no conocia a Ana Lucia, Hurley se queda sólo y, al poco rato, en el cristal de la sala de interrogatorios, cree ver a una figura que se parece a Charlie, que rompe el cristal e inunda la habitación. Hurley golpea la puerta y grita ayuda. Cuando Walton vuelve, Hurley mira la ventana y se da cuenta de que el cristal no estaba roto, y que no se encuentran bajo el agua. Hurley se siente aliviado cuando Walton le dice que lo puede llevar a un instituto mental si él quiere. Hurley está internado, una vez más, en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa. Durante su estancia, es visitado por Matthew Abbadon. Abbadon se identifica a sí mismo como un representante de Oceanic Airlines, pero comienza cuestionando agresivamente Hurley, preguntando "¿Están todavía vivos?". Hurley también es visitado por una aparición de Charlie que insiste en que "Sabes que te necesitan". Por último, Hurley es visitado por Jack en el gimnasio. Después de jugar baloncesto, Hurley se convierte en sospechoso de Jack. Acusa a Jack de ir donde él para asegurarse de que no revelaría su secreto. Sin embargo, le pide disculpas a Jack por haber ido con Locke a los barracones en vez de permanecer con él. Trivia *Hurley ha salido hasta en 69 episodios. Es el cuarto personaje que ha aparecido en más episodios. *Hurley fue el decimotercer personaje en tener flashback (el 13 es el número de la mala suerte). *Hurley fue el segundo personaje en tener flashforward. *Hurley posee 156 millones de dólares (Eso sin contar el potencial seguro de vida que tenía y que sus padres cobrarían luego del accidente). *El techo de la habitación de Hurley tenía forma de herradura, un símbolo tradicional de buena suerte. *Cuando el amigo imaginario de Hugo, Dave, apareció en la Isla, este le dijo a Hugo que él nunca dejó el hospital y que la Isla y sus habitantes eran parte de su imaginación. Le cuenta a Hugo que necesita saltar del risco para salir de la alucinación y volver al mundo real. Esta es la misma trama de "Abre los Ojos", película española del año 1997, dirigida por Alejandro Amenábar. Libby también le explica a Hurley que le decepciona que él piense que ella no es real, y en "Abre los Ojos", el protagonista tiene un amigo que tampoco cree que es imaginario. Libby le pide a Hurley que recuerde el nombre de una de las víctimas del accidente y no puede, al igual que en "Abre los Ojos", el amigo le pregunta a el protagonista que recuerde el nombre de sus hijas y no puede. *El nombre "Hugo" podría ser referencia del Premio Hugo, un galardón anual que se otorga al mejor escritor de ciencia ficción. *Hurley sabe hablar castellano con fluidez. *Le debe 83.000 dólares a Walt de perder al backgammon. Reparto adicional *Caden Waidyatilleka interpreta al joven Hurley en el episodio "Tricia Tanaka is Dead". Preguntas sin responder *¿Por qué su apodo es "Hurley"? *¿Está realmente maldito? *¿Como salió de la isla? *¿Por que pudo ver a Jacob y Locke no? Reyes, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Hugo "Hurley"